This invention relates to a compressor for compressing a strut spring which is used in the strut type car body independent suspension system.
As is known, in order to perform the repair, replacement etc. of a strut assembly component A shown in FIG. 6 or an internal component thereof, a strut spring B must first be compressed to the extent of becoming idle between upper and lower spring seats C.sub.1 and C.sub.2. The compression job is very difficult since the strut spring B is rich in rigidity.
According to prior art, compressing units E each of which has hooks D.sub.1 ' and D.sub.2 ' opposite to each other as shown in FIG. 1 are employed, and the strut spring B is compressed by changing the spacing between the hooks D.sub.1 ' and D.sub.2 '. The compressing unit E is so constructed that hook bodies D.sub.1 and D.sub.2 are fitted on a rod F, which is threaded at both ends, in a manner to freely float, a hook body stopping nut G is screwed outside one hook body D.sub.1, and a tubular body H is fitted outside the other hook body D.sub.2 in a manner to freely float, while a butterfly nut I is screwed outside the tubular body. By advancing the butterfly nut I rightwards, the hook body D.sub.2 moves rightwards, and the distance between the hooks D.sub.1 ' and D.sub.2 ' diminishes.
Such compressing unit E cannot achieve the purpose singly, and usually three of the units must be used. For this reason, the job is laborious. Moreover, since the strut spring B is highly rigid, the job is difficult. Furthermore, it is feared that the strut spring B will come off from the hooks D.sub.1 ' and D.sub.2 ' in the course of the tightening thereof and will recoil so as to be restored and injure the worker.